Let The World Burn, Baby
by livingforfiction
Summary: "I'm tired of holding back" Mellie told Marcus. All she wanted was him again; this position was not going to stop her from having him in her life.
1. I miss you

_**Hi guys, I'm back with my Mellie & Marcus stuff because I LIVE FOR THESE TWO. This would start right where the winter finale ended, which is (SEASON 7 SPOILER!) Mellie telling him to get out of the White House because she felt he and Fitz were using her for their political objectives. (S07E07) PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I LOVE REVIEWS AS LONG AS THEY'RE RESPECTFUL, I hope you like this and SHONDA IF YOU'RE READING THIS LET MELODY GRANT BE HAPPY**_

* * *

She had called him tonight. She had been as clear as possible, as far as her anxiety and her doubtful consciousness allowed her to. She didn't know how yet, she was not understanding how she did it, still on the phone, still on the line; after she said the magic words, ' _I miss you'_ , he was speechless. Because he thought he would never ever hear her say that again, he thought he had lost her the moment she became President. But he was wrong, and she had just called him to prove it. A sense of relief overcame him, but as those few seconds -which seemed eternal- passed, she felt like that silence meant she had taken a wrong decision.

-I'm sorry. -she said. -Sorry, I didn't think it better before doing this.

- _Mel, It's okay. I was just_ …

' _Shit'_ she thought. - _I thought you were never going to soften._ -he said, and she noticed he smiled.

-Marcus… I… I have no idea if this is right or not. I'm just tired of holding back. -she sighed. Because there was nothing more she could say, nothing came up. She couldn't find anything to say. She simply missed him and wanted him here by her side.

 _-If you can give me ten minutes, I'll be there and I'll help you clear up all those doubts._ -he insisted on the phone.

Silence. For seconds she didn't count. What was she getting herself into? Was it worth it? Or was it just her boycotting her own happiness because of fear? -I… Okay. I'll wait for you. Just come up, I'll tell the Service doing guard on my door to let you in.

 _-Okay. Thank you._ -she swore she could feel he was smiling to the phone.

-Thank YOU. -she said, and ended the call.

Another sigh, a deep one. And she threw herself back onto the pillow again. She was going to have to take a decision and probably stop taking her reasoning as a main guide and pretext. She was no fool, no confused; she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him, she wanted to feel what she felt every day they spent having whatever they had together. She wanted HIM and she had no doubt of that. But she did doubted of how it could affect the public, her image, her duty. She innerly punished herself because she believed she was putting her image and the public scrutiny over her feelings, but actually, what she was scared of was the people. She was scared the people thought she didn't care about her functions enough to keep the damn celibate that she was supposed to keep because of the royal character her work was surrounded with. A male president could have as many mistresses as he wanted, but God forbid a female president even had the nerve to have something as natural as sex.

She kept twisting about that matter, that heart issue that kept her silently nostalgic every day since they talked before they came to DC. Her nightgown started to pump along with her heart; she knew minutes kept passing and he could arrive at any minute.

' _Oh shit, right'_ she thought. She forgot to let the service know he was going to come. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. She opened and the two guards beside the door looked at her. -Guys.

-Madam President.

-Marcus Walker is going to come in a few minutes, just let him in.

-Yes Ma'am.

She closed the door and walked back to bed, but grabbed the sheets and pulled them straight up, she wanted it to look at least tidy. Her hands tapped over the fabrics a few times and after making it look presentable, she took her phone from her nightstand and headed to the couch. Just seconds after she sat and got herself comfortable, a knock on the door broke the rigid silence of the room. Her heart started beating faster and her chest felt it pushing against her bones; she had to answer.

-Yes.

The door opened and _oh_ there he was. How did he do it? It was almost midnight and he was there looking hot as usual. _Mellie you gotta control your sexual needs-_ Hey. -she smiled. A real smile, a smile born in the center of her heart.

-How are you? -he said in an almost whispering tone, quite shy, walking to her.

-Good. Tired. -she kept smiling. -Come, sit.

He left his coat on the armrest, and sat there beside her. She sensed this delicious smell she figured it was his perfume; she didn't realize she spent a few seconds staring at him until she saw him leaning towards her, and she froze. She thought he was going to kiss her, she didn't know how to react to that. But he didn't; he placed a hand on her shoulder, and kindly kissed her cheek. She nervously smiled back after it. -You okay? -he asked.

-Yes… just… uh, tired. How are you? How's work going?

-Everything… in control.

-Wow… that bad?

-Uh, yes. -they both laughed.

-Is it Fitz?

-Oh no, we're doing good together… it's just me. I am the one who has been distracted, and… off. -he looked down to his crossed legs.

-Is something going on?

He raised his gaze and buried it deep into her blue eyes, only for a few seconds, until it came evident for her. She put her head down, smiling shyly as he smiled too. She really hadn't realized it, he noticed. It was an innocent question.

-I see. -she said. -Well… -Mellie breathed deeply and sat a little closer to him.

He didn't say a thing. -So… does that mean I can lean towards you? -he asked with a nervous smile.

-And do what? -she was charmed by his advance and defied him with a smile, staring at him with her head high.

-Depends on what you give me permission for. -he kept the smile intact, handling his nerves perfectly.

Her heart beat at an incredibly fast pace. She was afraid her hands were shaking or something alike, but she wasn't. Being president requires a lot of that control.

-Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Marcus?...

He stared. -I don't think I do. But even if I did, I would jump into this without a doubt, anyway.

-Okay. -she replied, with the calmest of the tones. -Let me… -she started, and stood up from the couch, then walked through her bedroom to her night table. She bent down reaching for the switch of the lamp and turned the light off. He looked around, trying to adjust his sight to the barely illuminated room by the light entering the small lines of the blinds. He heard her steps coming back and could notice her body walking to the couch when a ray of light hit her torso and he saw her sitting beside him again.

-Can you see? Anything? -he felt her voice, smooth and low and he settled better to face her.

-I do. -he replied, and then she felt his hand tapping her knee softly.

-Do you… want us to talk about what happened, or… I mean, do you need us to talk about it?

-Actually… I don't. I think we both know how we behaved and how we acted, I don't think we have anything to clarify, we're grown people. And I think we're surely both sorry for it. But if you do, we'll talk about anything.

-Oh… okay. That's good because I think that too. And yes, I AM sorry.

Silence. She saw him nodding. And a few seconds later, he started tapping on her knee again, then going upwards while he identified the parts of her body with his hand; he got to her neck, and slipped his hand to her cheek, stopping right there, to caress her face with his thumb. She tilted her head to the side, and he felt the silkiness of her skin while his hand was pressed between her cheek and her shoulder. If he pinned his eyes to her face long enough, he could distinguish her eyes staring at him. He got closer and approached her left ear. -Please, turn the lights on. I've been dying to stare into those blue eyes for months. -he whispered, and she got a sudden shiver traveling down her spine that made her back arch forward.

She moved back and caught what she could see of his face. She could perfectly feel the heat of his hand on her cheek, though. And the heat forming in her stomach compressing her lungs. -Okay. But you stay sitting here.

She stood up, walked to the night table again, and bent down for the light switch. The room lit up again, and she headed back to the couch; being in front of him she stood still, staring at him with no idea of what she should do… because she was completely aware of what her body was telling her and what her lungs were tolerating. The anticipation, the previous rise of the heat through her stomach, and spreading to her whole body while feeling her skin getting more sensible;

Marcus was in a state of anxiety and uneasiness too. He could clearly sense that she was in the middle of the same dilemma as he was; it wasn't too complicated: THEY WANTED EACH OTHER. THEY LIKED EACH OTHER, THEY HAD STRONG FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER, AND RIGHT NOW, THEY WANTED TO CLIMB ON TOP OF EACH OTHER.

 _'AND THAT'S PERFECTLY OKAY. WE'RE GROWN PEOPLE, AND SINGLE, AND FREE.'_ he thought. She was going on the same road, trying to push her false fears and the inner boycott she had always cohabitated with; ' _HE'S HERE, MELODY. AND YOU'RE FREE. AND AN ADULT. HE'S HERE LIKE YOU WANTED'._

He decided he needed to take them both out of their misery. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him softly, and once she advanced and saw the confident gaze he had on his face she finally turned off her chatty mind and let herself be free.

She opened her legs and sat on his lap, and he placed his hands on her thighs savouring the moment of finally touching her again after all this time. He ran his hands up passing through her butt and getting to his back; she had one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his chest, waiting to take his shirt off, feeling his hands caressing her body. _Finally._

She looked straight into his eyes, and when he returned the gaze she leaned to his ear. While he started slipping the strips of her nightgown down her arms, he felt her silky voice whispering. -You better not make me wait too much. -he got triggered.

Without moving, he turned to her ear and replied. -I certainly never heard you say anything alike, Madam President.

-You just wait. There's more. -she replied. Oh what a good decision he made by coming back.

The strips of her nightgown were down, and he took his hands back to his legs getting under the fabric of her garment and pulling it up her body. She raised her arms and he took it out dropping the piece beside them on the couch. He didn't wait and quickly pushed her torso closer bringing his head to his neck; he kissed his neck intensely and then started going down to her chest, where he used his lips and his tongue to rub on her breasts, which ripped the first low moan from her throat.

She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and pulled it upwards, throwing it behind them once she took it off of him. Her fingers scratched his chest all way down his stomach until she got to the hem of his jeans and tried to take the first of the buttons between her fingers. His hands stopped hers and put them around his neck, then he placed his arms beneath his butt and stood up, carrying her with him as he started walking to her bed.


	2. Floating

_**Ayeeeeeeee Happy New Year kids. Thank you for the love you've given to this newly born story. I would like to reply each one of your reviews but some of you leave reviews as Guests so i have no way of replying :( but that's not a problem.**_

 _ **I wanna wish you a great year, filled with love and peace, and I want to wish the greatest strength for the entire fandom since our show is ending soon. I hope we all keep writing this fantastic stories you find around here.**_

 _ **This chapter is not much of an advance, honestly it was really hard for me to move on from this scenes even when I have ideas for the upcoming chapters. But I wish you enjoy this rated M Marcus and Melli scenes *wink wink*.**_

* * *

On the base of her back an incessant tension made her body arch. His mouth ran up and down her whole body licking it at every corner. Her genitals were throbbing; while she kept a grip on his head wherever he moved, she felt the blood pulsing on the nerves of her clitoris. He came back to her mouth to kiss her again. It was never, never enough. Not for either of them. She was like a constant source of temptation for him… always catching him, never letting him go.

Her neck again. _Oh, she couldn't believe the way he was resisting only to turn her on._ Well, she was actually completely turned on by now. But he surely had wanted to put her on the highest level of pre-tension, and then wait a few seconds to watch her stare at him with those desperate eyes. He had done that before.

She grabbed his head by the sides and pulled him away from her neck.

-Can you please… Stop teasing? -she said while breathing in more air. -Please, fuck me. -she had closed her eyes by now.

He smiled innerly, and came back to her ear to say one last sentence:

-If It's an order… -he dropped, and placed his body right over her, his pelvis between her legs, and his lips covering her mouth with the warmest air she had felt from someone in a long time.

He slowly slid into her, and as he went deeper into her body, her head arched backwards and her mouth fell open involuntarily letting her moans out. He held her by the back of her neck with one hand, and her left side with the other one. His grip was soft and his head now rested on the curve of her neck. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again; but they both felt the rush urging in their chests. Too much time controlling themselves to make this nice and easy. She placed a hand on the back of his neck digging her nails in that skin, and he got it. She was not willing to take it slow at all, just like him.

That's the moment when she lost track of time and the conscience of whatever was happening around. He had just started pushing in and out with a pace that was taking her out of her mind and he breathed out every time he got inside of her; it felt great against her ear. The sounds of her body reacting to the ecstasy that was filling her sounded through the room. His hand squeezed the flesh that stood out between her leg and her hip, right before her butt, that boneless part where he held a grip before slipping beneath her body to feel her buttock. She kept moaning. Moaning with every single inch he went forward inside her wet walls… and with every single contact his hot lips made with her skin, wherever that was. Her head spin; his head seeked for her neck or her chest to get steady. He felt that his body moved faster than what he could control, and he was scared to hurt her or be too rough with her, so he slowed down just a little bit and looked at her. She seemed _too_ okay, so he laid his forearms besides her again and picked up the previous pace watching her so he made sure he wasn't being too hard. Her legs rubbed against his lower back with every motion and he loved the position she was in. He felt so absolutely responsible for everything she felt, every single sensation and moan. He had missed her legs around him for so long… and while her nails digged into his back, he took her head with both hands and caught her lips with his absorbing the sounds she let out.

* * *

She woke up feeling comfortable as she hadn't felt in months. The possibilities of a good rest were not exactly high for her, except for weekends, when she MAYBE could sleep a few more hours in the morning.

Her head seemed to be softly floating on her pillow and her body felt light. She turned around and saw him asleep just behind her. She felt a lightness in her muscles and her mind could swear she had had the peace she needed; of course, her stress level were surely decreased given her recent activities of the last hours. She turned her body to the other side and remained still facing him. She probably woke him up with her movement because she saw his eyelids fluttering softly… and yes, he was opening his eyes just there.

She simply observed him; she observed him waking up. Because she wasn't thinking on whether this was right or not anymore; this felt nice. He was nice. Her hand went up his arm slowly to his face and she ran it against his cheek with the disinterested fondness her her heart acted by. He caught her hand in the middle of it after opening his eyes. And he didn't say a thing, they were just staring at each other when he gave her a small kiss on her lips, and she closed her eyes savouring the feeling with every fiber on her body. _Oh, her body_ , she thought; even though she felt rested, she became aware of the discrete ache on the inner muscles of her legs and the surroundings of her pelvis. Of course it was _that_ intense, after all this time, she didn't expect -or wish- it to be any soft.

-You okay? -he whispered.

-Yeah. You?

-Yes. -he kept looking at her. His sleepy eyes were really, really tender.

She closed her eyes again, she wanted to relive a few seconds of last night. _His skin was warm and his mouth didn't leave a corner of her body without a kiss. Through her spine ran a long and intense wave of ecstasy every time he got in and out of her; her jaw hardened and her muscles contracted while she scratched his shoulders with her nails with every move she made on top of him. Her moans came to her mind and the whispers he blew on her ear made her tingle…_

-You don't get to fall asleep. -he said.

She opened her eyes smiling. -Shit, I know. What time is it?

He raised his head to her night table and glanced at the digital screen of the clock. -Six thirty.

She let out a groan of annoyance, then she stopped into his eyes. He was staring at her with a sweetness she know she had missed for quite a long time.

-Please stay with me a little longer. -she put on a begging tone to that.

-Hmm… -he smiled softly. -Can we… Madam President?

She laughed. -If you call me like that, and even here, it gets harder for me to leave. Why don't you just… close your eyes?

-What for?

-Just do it, I wanna spoon. -she said frowning, showing her impatience, which he found adorable. He shut his eyes, and she got the closest she could to his body. She sank her head beside his neck and breathed in the heat of his skin and the perfume he still had on.

She pretended his perfume to stay with her for the rest of the day, to stick on her skin, to impregnate on her nose.


End file.
